User blog:VNplayer MCPE/VNplayer/Some Guides to play Minecraft PE
Hi Guy! Do you think you can become a pro in Minecraft PE? Today, this small guilde can help you how to become better in Minecraft PE. Basic guides Shelter The first, if you are new player, you can make a small underground shelter.It can give you small amount of Cobblestones that can help you make better tools and you don't need much things to make. But you must be careful at night, some mobs can go inside and kill you if you don't block the entrance. You can also make a safe mine inside your shelter if you want. You need to make a sign near your house if you don't want to lost. Inside your house, you can make lot of room in it (E.g:Farm, Storage, Smelting Room,...) and they're all safe. Tip: If you don't want to make Bed for setting spawn point, you can make your shelter near your default spawn point (But that can't make you spawn in your house except you make it on the spawn point). Farming The first farm you need is a Wheats and Cows farm. This is the cheapest way: Dig a 7x7x2 hole, make a small hole in the middle and put water in it. Till all the dirts around and plant crops on them. Don't forget to put a ladder on the wall to climb up and also put torches around your farm (Tip: Avoid the Spiders as much as you can). With the animal farm, dig a 2 blocks deep hole (no matter how large is it), put ladder and torches on the wall and lure animals to your hole. Tip: As you know, most of mobs can pathfind and they can avoid fall into traps and +2 blocks deep hole, so don't worry your farm will get destroy by mobs Mining You want to have a safe mining trip? Well, why you don't make one for yourself? That is the safest way.Or if you are brave, find a cave and explode it until you reach the dead end. At least, you need to bring: *Pickaxes *Shovel *Sword (Recommended) *Water Bucket (Recommended) *Some food *A stack of Torches *A stack of common blocks (E.g:Cobblestone, Dirt,...) *Crafting Table and materials to craft things. *Furnace (If you want) *Bow and some Arrows (Recommended) *Chest (If you want) *Some type of Positive Potions (Recommended) (P/s: If you found rare ores, dig around. Sometime, you can find a Dungeon that will be a dangerous spot to go, so that's why Bow and Arrows are recommended) Adventuring The first, you need Weapons, get some food. You must carry Pickaxes, Axes and Shovels, for escape mobs or get valuable items. Always carry a stack of common blocks, you will need them for escape too or you can make a small shelter for survive the night. You can carry a Bed if you want, but be careful that you will lost your spawn point you set and you will teleport to your default spawn point if you die, also it will be difficult to find your items back. At least, bring these item: *Food *A stack of Torches *Tools *Crafting Table *Weapons *Bed (If you want) *Compass (Recommended) *A stack of common blocks (Recommended) *Water Bucket (Recommended) *Potions (Potion of Speed and Strengh recommended) Combat As you know, Bow is the best weapon for combat. I recommended you to use Bow for killing Creepers, Ghasts, Blazes because they're all dangerous. With Blazes, you must use Potion of Fire Resistance if you want to kill them with sword due you can immune Blaze's fireballs as well. With Skeletons, you can use Bow but you can also hide and wait them so you can easy use Sword to kill. With Creepers, if you want to kill them with Sword, lure them and use Pillar jump, make a 3 blocks heigh pillar and you can easily kill them. With Zombie Pigmans, do the same, but you must be careful with Ghasst because they can knock you into the dead. Nether guides In the Nether, there are lots of things to do here! Finding Nether Fortress, killing Zombie Pigmens, playing volleyball with some bad Ghasts and more more things to do in that dead world :). Here are some tips for you to having a safe trip in the Nether world. The first, carry those items: *Sword *Pickaxes *Bow and a stack of Arrows *Foods *Crafting Table and materials (Recommended) *Some stacks of common blocks (Cobblestone recommended) *Bed (If you want to make a nightmare, not recommended, only use to destroy things) *Some Empty Buckets *Flint and Steel, some Obsidians (you will know ;) if your portal need to repair) *Potions (Fire Resistance most recommended) You just know. There is alot of Lava in Nether, and you can fall down, and die if you don't have Fire Resistance Effect. Compass and Clock don't work in Nether so you can easy get lost if you travel too far. Ghast will be the most dangerous mob in here. They can set you on fire, blow you up or knock you down the Lava. Ghast's Fireballs cannot destroy high blast resistance-blocks such as Cobblestones, Nether Bricks,... so you should use it to make shelter in Nether. Bed will explode if you sleep in Nether and desstroy nearby blocks, set them on fire. You can also can't use water here and Lava can flow faster, further than in Overworld so you must careful when mining in Nether. (My English is pretty bad so please don't decry me) Category:Blog posts